Mission Impossible
by Kisa Uzumaki
Summary: What happens when Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Gai, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Neji try to take care of six five year olds? Not in their teams but in three at a time. Success, chaos, or failure. My first fanfic, please, enjoy!
1. Introduction

All they thought they were going to do was watch a few kids, in groups. It turned out they were dealing with chaotic master minds. Sasuke, Neji, and Gai were the first to try. Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura were the second team. Kiba, Naruto, and Lee were the last team. It was a simple D-Ranked mission, but it was so much more. Six, small, five year olds plus three teams, with three people on each one equals totally chaos. Enjoy


	2. Information

**This fanfic is not a kibanaru. I think gay is wrong, no offense. I just needed to classify it and I changed it. It's only a Naruto one now. My friend and I came up with this one over the phone.**

Everyone was with Naruto, eating ramen. Naruto was buying ramen for everyone. Neji, Lee, Gai, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino were everyone. Kakashi preferred not to see Naruto inhale ramen.

A ninja came by to give them all a message. "The Hokage wishes to see Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten, and Lee, imediately," said the ninja, "Gai, too."

"Ok, I'm full I'm going now," said Neji, getting up from a half full bowl of ramen.

"Me, too," said Tenten, getting up.

When everyone was gone, Naruto finished their half full bowls and left. When he got to the Hokage's office, Kiba asked, "What took you?"

"I had to finish your ramen," replied Naruto.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"You left them half full. That's such a waste," replied Naruto.

"Ramen freak."

"Dog boy."

"Shut up!" yelled Tsunade, coming in.

"Why are we here?" asked Gai.

"I could be doing some thing youthful right now," added Lee.

"This is a D-Rank mission. It should be easy," replied Tsunade.

"What is it?" asked Gai. 'I hope it gives me a chance to do something youthful, though,' thought Gai.

"You're babysitting," answered Tsunade.

"We're what?" yelled Sasuke.

"Babysitting. You're going in teams. Three on a team, I've already picked," replied Tsunade, "Each team will babysit for a day."

'Please don't group me with Gai and Lee. Please don't group me with Gai and Lee. I'll go insane. I'll kill myself,' thought Neji.

'I can be good at this. I helped out with Hanabi,' thought Hinata.

"Team one is Neji, Gai, and Sasuke," said Tsunade, "You have the first day."

Neji nearly fell over. 'Gai? Gai? Are you kidding me? Gai? Well at least it's not Gai and Lee,' thought Neji.

"Team two is Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura," said Tsunade, "You have the second day."

All the girls sighed. 'No mister youthful, mister youthful junior, or mister serious,' thought Tenten.

"That leaves, Kiba, Naruto, and Lee for team three. You guys have the last day. Shizune! Where's my sake?" yelled Tsunade, shaking the empty bottle.

Shizune came in, gave Tsunade the sake bottle, took the empty one, and left. 'Are you freakin serious? The youthful, stupid boy and the ramen freak? Give me a kunai and let me put either me or them out of our misery,' thought Kiba.

"Yay. May be I can inspire youth in you two," said Lee, dancing around Kiba and Naruto.

"If you continue to do that, I'll be forced to do something I will not be held respondsible for," said Sasuke, glaring at Lee and using a threating tone.

Lee stopped and said, "If you hurt a messenger of youth then that would not be youthful."

"You're either a messenger of youth or an annoyance of sanity," remarked Tsunade, "All of you out of my office!"

Gai, Neji, and Sauske got the address for babysitting and went to it. They found six five year olds, sleeping.

"Let's try and keep them like this," said Neji.

"I agree," replied Sasuke.

"Hello my youthful charges!" yelled Gai, at the top of his lungs and slamming the door.

Neji and Sasuke dog piled on top of him, trying to shut him up. The five year olds woke up all starring at the three with angry eyes.

"Great, now look what you did," said Neji.


	3. One down, two to go

"Hello," said a little boy.

"What's your name my youthful child?" asked Gai, breaking free of Neji and Sasukes grip.

"One, I am not your child. Two, you already annoy me. Three, I am Ichiro," said the little boy.

"Smart boy," whisphered Neji, to Sasuke.

"Who are the other kids?" asked Sauke, trying to sound interested.

"I am Izumi," said a small girl.

"Hotaru," said a boy.

"Naoki," said another girl.

"Mai," said another girl.

"Shinju," said another boy.

"You interrupted our nap," said, a little girl, with a white skin, blue eyes, and brown hair, called, Mai.

"I am sorry but, I wanted you to know I will be lecturing you all about, youth and how to be youthful," replied Gai.

'If Gai gets those kids to believe him, I will kill myself, the minute they say the word youth,' thought Neji.

"Gai I have an idea. How about me and Sasuke take one child each and you can talk to the rest," suggested Neji.

"Ok," replied Gai. 'The world is more youthful with my help,' thought Gai.

"We need to change out of our pj's first," said Ichiro.

"Ok but, be quick. For youth waits for no man," replied Gai.

"We shall try," said Izumi.

Izumi had black hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. Ichiro had blonde hair, gray eyes, and, like the others, white skin. All the kids went into the room to change.

"I think I''l take Shinju," said Sasuke.

"I've got Naoki," said Neji.

Shinju had, unusual, red hair, brown eyes, and white skin. Hotaru had brown hair, dark blue eyes, and white skin. Neji and Sasuke thought Mai, Izumi, Ichiro, and Hotaru were smart enough to think for themselves.

In the room, where everyone was changing, they were all talking. "So we all know what to do, right? If we're paired up with anyone, right?" asked Ichiro.

"Yes, and I promise if the big green man says youthful one more time I'l... I'll," said Mai.

"We all know," said Shinju.

"I hope I get the green man," said Naoki. Naoki had dark black hair, dark blue eyes, and white skin.

"So do I but, we can't get carried away," said Ichiro.

"We ready?" asked Izumi.

"Yep," answered Hotaru.

"We are ready," said Mai, when they were outside.

"Shinju you're going with Sasuke. Naoki you're coming with me," said Neji.

"Good," said Ichiro.

"My charges please sit down," said Gai.

Ichiro, Mai, Hotaru, and Izumi sat down on the couch. Gai stood in front of the coffee table. Sasuke and Neji left with their kids.

"To be youthful, one must aspire to inspire those who have youth," started Gai.

Mai's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She'd said if he said it once but, he said it twice.

When Sasuke and Neji were out of earshot, Ichiro said, "Now."

Ichiro and Hotaru ran for the room, got yarn, and ran back out. Mai and Izumi ran for the room, got make up, and ran back out.

Ichiro and Hotaru tied Gai up with the yarn, tight, from shoulders to his feet. They were laughing the whole time.

"This is not youthful! This is anti-youth! You are not being youthful. You're hurting a messanger of youth!" yelled Gai.

Mai and Izumi put blush, lipstick, eye shadow, and eyeliner on Gai. They laughed when they were done.

"I am trying to be as youthful as I can but..." Gai started but, he was cut off by Ichiro stuffing the rest of the yarn in his mouth.

The four five year olds dragged Gai to the closet, opened it, through him in, and closing it.

"One down, two to go. Let's hope, Naoki and Shinju remember the plan," said Ichiro.

"Can I watch tv?" asked Hotaru.

"Go ahead," said Mai.

"You're just happy we got the green man. Aren't you?" said Izumi.

"Yep," said Mai and Ichiro.

"I can't wait to see what suckers we get tomorrow," said Hotaru.

"Me neither," said Ichiro, with a devilish smile, "Me neither."


	4. Read!

**I will not post another chapter, unless I get ten reviews. I want five reviews for one chapter.**


	5. Cocoon

"What do you want to do?" asked Sasuke.

"Train," said Shinju.

"Really?" asked Sasuke.

"Really," replied Shinju.

'This kid is determind,' thought Sasuke, 'Better than being with Gai. If I had to spend a whole hour with him, I'd go insane.'

"Ready. Can I practice dodging? You'll through kunai at me and I'll dodge," said Shinju, snapping Sasuke back to reality.

"Ok?" said Sasuke.

They started practicing and Sasuke started with a few kunai. At the first kunai, Shinju jumped in front of it and it stabbed him in the chest.

"What the...Wha...Why?" babbled Sasuke.

The lifeless body went poof. 'Are you serious? A shadow clone?' thought Sasuke. His jaw dropped. He heard laughing, that sounded like Shinju.

"What the...Shinju!" yelled Sasuke, running after him. Shinju ran to where Neji and Naoki were. He was fake crying. Shinju had his arms around Neji's leg.

"Wow, Sasuke. You have a way with kids," said Neji, patting Shinju's back.

"I didn't...he...he's faking!" yelled Sasuke, making Shinju, fake, cry more.

Naoki smiled, delivishly, to Shinju.

"Go help Gai," said Neji.

Sasuke stomped off. Shinju smiled after him. 'Children of the devil,' thought Sasuke.

When Sasuke got into the living room, he asked, "Where's Gai?"

"Don't know," said Izumi.

"Just glad, he's gone," added Mai.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Sasuke.

"How about we play cocoon?" asked Ichiro.

"Alright," said Hotaru.

"How do you play?" asked Sasuke.

"You'll see," said Ichiro, devilishly.

"Ok?" said Sasuke.

Hotaru and Ichiro got out the yarn and started wrapping up Sasuke the way they'd done Gai.

"What the...hey!" yelled Sasuke.

Mai put duck tape over his mouth, a second later.

Izumi put gorialla glue on the back of Sasuke's covered shirt. The four then stuck the odd cocoon above the couch.

"I like it," remarked Hotaru.

"Yeah," said Izumi.

"It matches the color, of the wall," added Mai.

"Two down one to go. How's Naoki doing?" replied Ichiro.

"Good, she's taking the guy into the room. Shinju can't get out," replied Izumi.

"We'll lay the net, then," said Mai.

"Let's go," said Hotaru.


	6. Mission: Failed

Neji was out in the backyard, bored.

"What do you want to do?" asked Neji.

"Play hide and seek," answered Naoki.

"Count to twenty and find us," said Shinju.

The two ran off into the room, where they'd changed. Neji counted to twenty and went to look. 'They're five, so they should be hiding together. The room is probablely the best place to look,' thought Neji. Neji ran to the room.

In the room, Naoki said, "He's coming, fast."

"Is it ready?" asked Shinju.

"Yep," answered Izumi.

"Get into positions," instructed Ichiro.

Naoki and Shinju went under the bed. Everyone else went onto the couch, in the livingroom.

'These kids shouldn't be that hard to find. I shouldn't need to activate my Byakugan,' thought Neji. **(A/N: Big mistake Neji!!!!)**

He walked onto the net and the minute his other foot was on the net pulled him up. He looked like a little sack hanging in the air.

"What the...Naoki! Shinju!" yelled Neji.

"Yes?" said Naoki and Shinju, in unison, coming out from under the bed.

"Get me down!" yelled Neji.

"No can do, dude," said Shinju. smiling.

"I should've trusted Sasuke," mumbled Neji.

"You should've, could've, but didn't," said Mai, coming in, smiling.

"Sasuke! Gai!" yelled Neji.

"They're tied up," said Izumi, coming in, also, smiling.

"Literally," added Hotaru.

"The green man is in the closet," said Ichiro.

"The other guy is over the couch," said Naoki.

"The other team will get you down," said Izumi.

They all left the room. 'I hate this mission,' thought Neji, 'What did they mean, when they said Sasuke was over the couch?'

"Tv?" asked Mai.

"Yep," answered Hotaru.

"I haven't had this much fun, since I was 2," said Ichiro.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," said Naoki.

"I think we have three girls," said Shinju.

"Good," said Izumi.

Some muffled comments were heard from the cocoon from behind them.

"Shut up!" yelled Ichiro.

The comments stopped. Bangs were heard from the closet.

"I got it," said Mai.

She grabbed a bullhorn and yelled, into the closed closet door, "Shut up! If you continue to do that I will be forced to glue you to the ceiling!"

The banging immediately stopped.


	7. The girls

The next day, at about 8 a.m., the girls got there. They entered the house to find six sleeping kids on the couch.

"Where are the guys?" whisphered Tenten.

"I don't know but, that cocoon decoration is freaking me out," whisphered Sakura.

"I think I can handle three. Can you guys handle the other three?" whisphered Hinata.

"Yeah, we'll take one boy and two girls," replied Tenten.

"I can sense Sasuke, Gai, and Neji," remarked Sakura.

"Me, too," added Tenten.

"I'm going to stay here. You two find them," said Hinata.

"I'll find Gai and Neji," said Tenten.

Tenten moved to the closet, opened it, and found a, tied up, made up, sleeping, Gai.

"Gai?" asked Tenten, nudging him.

Sakura could sense Sasuke near the couch. Tenten untied Gai and moved into the room, where the beds were. She sensed Neji directly above her. She looked up to see a net with Neji in it.

"Neji?" asked Tenten.

"Some one there?" asked Neji, looking down.

"Neji, it's me, Tenten. How'd you get up there?"

"The evil children put me up here. Get me down!"

"How could sweet, innocent, five year old, children put you up there?"

"They are not innocent! They're vicious. Get me down!"

"Fine," sighed Tenten.

Tenten cut the ropes, Neji fell, and landed on the ground, with a thud.

"Thanks," said Neji, sarcastically, getting up.

"Well, I got you down didn't I?" replied Tenten.

Sakura started poking the cocoon. The cocoons eyes opened and started mumbling. Sakura screamed and jumped back.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

More mumblings were heard from the cocoon. When Sakura screamed, the five year olds woke up.

Sakura cut open the cocoon. Sasuke tumbled out, falling on the five children. The children screamed. Gai, Neji, and Sasuke ran out of the house.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Hinata.

"We would like to change into different clothes," said Izumi.

"Wait, can we know your names?" asked Tenten.

"Izumi," said Izumi.

"Hotaru," said Hotaru.

"Naoki," said Naoki.

"Shinju," said Shinju.

"Ichiro," said Ichiro.

"Mai," said Mai.

They all went into the room to change.

"Neji said they were all vicious," said Tenten.

"Really? I found Sasuke in the cocoon," replied Sakura.

"How could they put him in there? They're five," said Hinata.

"Neji was in a net hanging above the ground and Gai was in a closet," said Tenten.

"They couldn't have," said Hinata.

In the room, the kids were having a talk as well.

"They ruined our fun," said Naoki.

"Pinky dropped the guy on us," said Hotaru.

"Double bun let the green man out," said Izumi.

"We worked hard," said Shinju.

"This is...is," started Mai.

"War," said Ichiro.

"By the way, what did you do when you were 2?" asked Izumi.

"Let's just say, spiders aren't the only things that weave webs and hanging upside down from a tree isn't the smartest idea," answered Ichiro.


	8. Mummy

While the kids were getting dressed, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were talking.

"I should take four and you each should take two," said Hinata.

"Why?" asked Tenten.

"I've handled my little sister, Hanabi," replied Hinata.

"Fine but we could handle three," said Sakura.

"I'll take Shinju," said Tenten.

"I've got Mai," said Sakura. **(A/N: Bad move Sakura.)**

"Fine, I've got Hotaru, Izumi, Naoki, and Ichiro," replied Hinata.

Inside the room, the kids were being evil masterminds again.

"We have the plan right?" asked Shinju.

"Right," said everyone else.

They went out of the room and waited. All the girls turned to the kids.

"Mai can you go with Sakura?" asked Tenten.

"I can," replied Mai, trying to smile sincerely.

"Shinju can you go with Tenten?" asked Hinata.

"I will," replied Shinju.

"Who is Sakura and Tenten?" asked Izumi.

"I'm Sakura," said Sakura.

"I'm Tenten," said Tenten.

Mai and Shinju left with a devilish smile on their faces. Tenten took Shinju outside and Sakura took Mai to the room. Hinata was unaware of the kids' intensions.

"Who are you?" asked Hotaru.

"I'm Hinata," answered Hinata.

"Can we play a game?" asked Ichiro.

"Sure. What do you want to play?" replied Hinata.

"Mummy," answered Naoki.

"Ok? How do you play?" replied Hinata.

"You stand still and we'll be back in a few seconds," instructed Izumi.

"Sure," said Hinata.

"You have to close your eyes," added Hotaru.

Hinata closed her eyes and stood still. She could hear footsteps. A few minutes later, she heard more footsteps.

"Step forward," instructed Naoki.

"Why?" asked Hinata.

She stepped forward onto glue. Then, she felt her arms be tied up with yarn. A few minutes later, she was tied head to toe in yarn. Hinata could still breathe but, that was it. The little kids covered the yarn in tape. Hotaru put gorilla glue on Hinata's back and everyone else put her up on ther back off the door, the part you could see from inside.

"What the heck? What did you kids do?" yelled Hinata.

"We played mummy," answered Izumi, smiling.

"You sound way to happy. Did you plan this?" yelled Hinata.

"Yes," answered Hotaru, happier than ever.

"We need to tape the mouth and uncover the nose," said Naoki.

"You're right. Hotaru get down and let Izumi up, she can reach," replied Ichiro.

Hotaru got down on all fours and Naoki covered Hinata's mouth and uncovered her nose. The mummy muffled. The four kids sat down on the couch and watched tv.

"This is the greatest day of my life," said Hotaru.

"So far it's been a good day," replied Naoki.

"Do we have the lock on the shower yet?" asked Ichiro.

"Yep, already," replied Izumi.

"What about the hole?" asked Ichiro.

"That's covered," answered Izumi.

"Good," said Ichiro, devilishly.


	9. Occupied

Outside, Shinju was trying to accomplish his mission. Tenten was interested in what Neji had said. 'What did he mean when they were vicious?' thought Tenten.

"Can we play a game?" asked Shinju.

"I guess. What game?" replied Tenten.

"The still game," answered Shinju.

"Ok?" replied Tenten.

Shinju sat down and Tenten sat across from him. Tenten was cloud gazing. Shinju closed his eyes. Tenten waited for a few minutes. The ground under her began to move, quake, and open up. The ground was swallowing her up and Shinju was sitting still. The ground ate her up till only her head and part of her shoulders were visible. When the ground stopped moving, Shinju stood up.

"What did you do? How did you do it?" yelled Tenten.

"I made the ground eat you. I put my chakra into the ground and I made it eat you," answered Shinju, smiling.

"Why?" yelled Tenten.

"You let the green man out and the other guy out of the net. We worked hard on that," replied Shinju.

"You and the others put Neji and Gai in the traps?" yelled Tenten.

"Yep, some of our greatest work in three years," replied Shinju.

"You did things like this when you were two?" exclaimed Tenten.

"Yep," answered Shinju.

In the room, Sakura was tried and Mai was bored. Mai had a great idea.

"I'm tired. Can we take a nap?" said Mai.

"Sure," answered Sakura, lying down.

Mai laid down on the bed next to Sakura. When Sakura was asleep, Mai went outside to get the others.

"Guys I need your help," hissed Mai.

"Coming," replied Hotaru, coming to the room with everyone else.

"Pick her up, carefully. We don't want her to wake up, yet," instructed Ichiro.

The five kids picked up Sakura and put her in the bath tub. The bath tub had a shower door, that if enough water got in the door would keep in. They turned on the water, locked the door, and left.

"Naoki look out the window. Check on double bun," instructed Ichiro.

"Ok," replied Naoki.

Naoki looked out the window, with Izumi beside her. She came back to the boys and had a big smile on her face.

"Double bun is buried," said Naoki.

"Hey! What the..." yelled Sakura awake.

She tried to turn off the water but, it was broken.

"Why can't I turn the water off?" yelled Sakura.

"Jamed," yelled Hotaru.

"I want to take a break," said Mai, "Get Shinju in here, I sense people coming."

Hotaru went outside, got Shinju, and returned with Shinju. Everyone sat on the couch and watched tv.

"I sense our old babysitters, coming," said Mai.

"Me, too," said Shinju.

A few minutes later, two of the three Sand Siblings came in. Mai and Shinju had giant smiles on their faces.

"Why won't the door open all the way?" asked Temari.

"I don't know," answered Kankuro, "We're just here to pick up our cousins but, I don't like being here without Gaara. He's the only one who scared those kids."

"Where are the babysitters?" asked Temari, coming in.

"Occupied," answered Shinju.

"Do you want to see them?" asked Mai.

"Let me see, six of the most dangerous five year olds known to man occupying two Sand Siblings, with god knows what, and no babysitters, means..."started Temari.

"RUN!" yelled Kankuro, running out the door yelling bloody murder, with Temari behind him.

"I liked those two they were funny," said Izumi.

"It's the one with the peanut on his back that scared me," replied Hotaru.

"I know," replied Naoki.

"Mai, Shinju, are you sure your other cousin won't come? Gaara I believe his name is," said Ichiro.

"If those two showed up today then..." started Shinju.

"Then Gaara's coming tomorrow," finished Mai.

"We have to be prepared. Remember, we couldn't tied him up or anything else," said Ichiro.

"I know and that's why we're **scared** of him," replied Naoki.

"Tomorrow, we have three more guys," said Izumi.

"Good, they were more fun," replied Hotaru.

**Sorry everyone who thought the girls would rock. I wrote this with my friend and we decided the girls would fail. Once again sorry.**


	10. Team Three

The next day, at 8 a.m., team three arrived at the house. Naruto had instant ramen in his pockets, Kiba had Akamaru, and Lee had nothing. The kids were asleep on the couch. The bathroom was not over flowing, they turned off the water before it over flowed the shower.

"Why won't the door open?" asked Naruto.

"It is open, idiot," said Kiba, coming in.

"Least I'm not the youthful idiot," replied Naruto.

"No, you're just the ramen idiot," said Kiba.

Naruto and Lee followed Kiba in.

"Where are the girls?" asked Naruto.

"I don't but, I can sense Hinata near by," replied Kiba.

"My youthful comrade is in the backyard," said Lee, going to the backyard.

"Sakura is in the bathroom," said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know, just get Hinata," replied Naruto, going into the bathroom.

Kiba inspected what was stopping the door and found a mummy, of tape. He took it off and Akamaru sniffed it. Akamaru barked and Kiba took off the tape to find a yarn layer. He took off the yarn to find Hinata.

"Hinata. Wake up," said Kiba, shaking Hinata.

"I'm out of the tape and yarn right?" asked Hinata waking up.

"Yeah. How'd you get in there anyway?" replied Kiba.

"The kids tied me up," answered Hinata, rubbing her head, "I was banged on the wall whenever some one opened the door."

They heard water hit the ground, in the bathroom. Hinata and Kiba ran to the bathroom. They found a soaked Sakura and slightly soaked Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Kiba.

"I found Sakura, in the shower, with the door closed. She barely had enough room to breathe," said Naruto, "The lock on the shower door was strong. I had to use five kunai to break it."

"Those devil children put me in there while I was asleep," said Sakura.

"You fell asleep?" exclaimed Hinata.

"I thought Mai was going to take a nap with me," replied Sakura.

They barely heard a scream in the back. They all ran to the backyard and found Tenten screaming. Lee was dancing in a circle around Tenten saying sentances with one to many youthfuls in them.

"Get me out of here so I can kill him," screamed Tenten.

"How?" asked Sakura.

"Do what that vicious kid did," yelled Tenten.

"Which was?" asked Hinata.

"Put your chakra into the ground and make it push me up," yelled Tenten.

Naruto sat down, infused his chakra into the ground, and made it push her up. The ground opened up, raised Tenten up, and closed, so it looked like nothing happened.

"Now, say youthful one more time," said Tenten.

Lee shut up and all the girls left. Naruto went into the kitchen to make ramen, Kiba played with Akamaru in the livingroom, and Lee watched the kids. When Naruto was done making the ramen, all the kids woke up, at the same time. This caught Kiba and Lee's attention.

"The kids are awake," yelled Kiba.

"Good. Now I can teach them the way of the youthful. Kids be youthful and listen to a messanger of youth," said Lee.

Mai was strangling air and everyone else was worried.

"Go ahead I've got this one," said Mai.

All the kids ran into the kitchen. You could hear screams from the kitchen. Kiba went to help Naruto.

"Ok. I shall teach you the way of the youthful," said Lee.

"First let's play mummy," said Mai.

"Ok. How do you play? Is it youthful?" replied Lee.

"It's very fun. Close your eyes and stand still," replied Mai.

Lee closed his eyes and stood still. He stepped on to glue, later. He was tied in yarn then tape. Mai used her sand to put him on the ceiling, after putting gorilla glue on his back. **(A/N: Remember, she's a sand village ninja. That's because she's related to the Sand Siblings.)**

"Help!" yelled Hotaru, from the kitchen.

Mai ran into the kitchen. She saw Kiba holding Hotaru and Izumi. Naruto was being climbed on like tree, by Ichiro, Naoki, and Shinju. He was holding a bowl of ramen high above his head. Mai smelled her favorite food. She climbed on to Naruto, with everyone else. Naoki was getting to Naruto's head.

"Lee! Help! They're trying to get my ramen!" yelled Naruto.

"Can't the little green man is tied up," replied Mai, reaching for the ramen.

"Where?" asked Kiba, trying to keep hold of Hotaru and Izumi.

"The ceiling," answered Mai.

"How'd you get him up there?" asked Kiba.

"My sand," answered Mai, getting on top of Naruto's head.

"You have sand?" asked Kiba.

"Kiba, a little help here please," said Naruto.

"One second," replied Kiba.

"She's a sand ninja, like me," replied Shinju.

"You're sand ninja?" asked Kiba.

"Yes we are," answered Mai, "Got it!"

Mai jumped down from Naruto's head, eating the ramen. Everyone else jumped down and Naruto looked like he went threw the forest, running into thousands of thorn bushes. Kiba dropped Hotaru and Izumi.

"We want ramen," said Hotaru.

"I have more ramen," sighed Naruto.

"Make it. I don't want to end up like the girls," replied Kiba, "Where's Lee?"

"Who?" asked Izumi.

"The little green man," replied Kiba.

"Mai! Where's the little green man?" yelled Ichiro.

Mai was on the couch eating and Naruto was making all of his ramen.

"Check the ceiling," yelled Mai, "In here."

Everyone went out to the livingroom, while Naruto made ramen. They checked the ceiling and died laughing. A little later, Kiba went back to the kitchen to check the ramen.

"Almost done?" asked Kiba.

"Yep," answered Naruto.

"Good because I think they're ready to kill someone," said Kiba.

They heard the door open and shut, then, the kids scream. Kiba went running. Naruto didn't want to waste perfectly good ramen.


	11. Mission: Completed

When Kiba got into the livingroom, the kids were hiding behind the couch and Gaara was in the room. Kiba was confused.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kiba.

"I'm here to pick up my cousins," replied Gaara.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"My brother and sister were over here yesterday and couldn't get them. So I had to come today," replied Gaara, "I can't leave till tonight and not without them."

"Why are they hiding behind the couch?" asked Kiba.

"They're scared of me because they can't tie me up. I'm guessing they played mummy with the guy up there," replied Gaara.

"That's Lee," said Kiba.

"Mai did you do that?" asked Gaara.

"He was bugging me!" yelled Mai, from behind the couch.

"He tends to bug everybody," remarked Kiba.

"Ramens ready!" yelled Naruto.

All the kids ran for the kitchen.

"Ramen is something they love," remarked Gaara.

"We figured," replied Kiba.

"Give them ramen and a tv to sit in front of and they'll be happy," said Gaara.

The kids soon returned with big bowls of ramen and sat on the couch. They watched tv while eating. Naruto came out crying, Gaara didn't notice.

"What did they do to you?" asked Kiba.

"They ate all of my ramen," sobbed Naruto.

Kiba fell over, anime style, and quickly became normal again. The kids kept eating till the ramen was gone and fell asleep. At night, Gaara took Shinju and Mai and left. The next morning, team three left and went to the Hokages office.

"How was the babystting?" asked Tsunade, when they came in.

"Good, nothing went wrong," replied Kiba.

"Except, I got hung unyouthfully on to the ceiling," added Lee.

"The six kids only get together every three years and they always need babysitters. Team one and two did not go as well as you," said Tsunade.

"They're evil master minds," yelled Naruto, "They ate my ramen!"

"Ramen freak," mumbled Kiba.

"Dog boy," replied Naruto.

"Shut up!" yelled Tsunade, "Ichiro is my nephew and a genius. Shinju and Mai are ferternal twins, from the sand village. The other three I have no knowledge of their background."

"We know. Gaara picked Mai and Shinju up," replied Naruto.

"Lee tried to be youthful to Mai," remarked Kiba.

"I wanted the next genereation to be very youthful," whined Lee.

"Good job," said Tsunade, "Now, get out!"

They all left and went for ramen. Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, and Hinata met up with them, at the ramen shop.

"How did your babysitting go?" asked Sasuke.

"The girls went suckish," added Neji.

"We tried," yelled Tenten.

"It went good," said Naruto.

"Lee's the only one who got injured," added Kiba.

"Hung from an unyouthful ceiling," said Lee.

"Lee go home!" yelled Neji.

Lee went home and they all ate ramen. After, everyone went home to get a good nights sleep.

**Hope you liked.**


End file.
